Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de
Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (君が主で執事が俺で, lit. You are the Master and the Servant is Me), often abbreviated "Kimiaru" (きみある), and also known as They Are My Noble Masters, is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Minato Soft and released on May 25, 2007 for the PC as a DVD. A PlayStation 2 version with adult-content removed was released under the title Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de: Otsukae Nikki on March 27, 2008. Two separate novel versions have been written, the first by Haruka Fuse, and the second by Fūichirō Noyama. A manga version started serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's magazine Comp Ace on October 26, 2007 written by Hamao Kō, and illustrated by Sanbō Shironeko. An anime adaptation began airing in Japan on January 6, 2008 on TV Kanagawa. A set of three drama CDs have been produced, along with a radio drama CD. Plot Due to family troubles, Ren Uesugi and his sister, Mihato, leave their home. They end up moving to the city but find themselves with a lack of money. Somehow they are able to find work in the form of the Kuonji family's mansion, being employed as servants to the three sisters of the Kuonji family: Shinra, Miyu, and Yume. Being a servant also associates Ren with the mansion's additional servants and the Kuonji sisters' friends. Characters Kimiaru Characters Ren Uesugi (上杉 錬''Uesugi Ren'') Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki Hired by the Kuonji family after running away from home with his sister. Known for his stubbornness and unwillingness to admit defeat, he also has an older sister complex towards Mihato. His father used to beat him up during his childhood. Currently he is Shinra's personal butler, because she loves to tease him for his honest and straightforward personality. It seems that he has feelings for Shinra Kuonji. The anime ends where he has yet to designate himself as a personal butler to one of the three sisters, ending up with them (along with Ageha) fighting for the rights of being his master. Ren is called Ren-chan by his sister who he calls Hato-nee. Shinra Kuonji (久遠寺 森羅''Kuonji Shinra'') Voiced by: Shizuka Itō Eldest sister of the Kuonji siblings; she has a habit of teasing the people she likes and a fondness for cute things (especially her younger sister Miyu). In public she works as a famous orchestral conductor. She loves to tease people that she finds cute, particularly Ren (whom she taunts by subtly hinting at the prospect of sexual activity, only to coyly shift away from that course of action at the last second) and Miyu (whom she regularly molests, or at least so it is assumed; what really happens is not explained). Her favorite animal is a panda because she finds how they are black and white "cute". Towards the end of the series, after finishing her performance, she gives Ren a kiss as a "reward", hinting her feelings towards him. Shinra tells everyone not to refer to Miyu with a suffix. Venis (朱子''Benisu'') Voiced by: Hyo-sei Venis is the Kuonji head maid and Shinra's personal attendant. She is known to have a violent short temper. Her name has a similar phonetic sound to "penis" when said in Japanese. This is shown to greatly aggravate her when the Uesugi siblings make fun of it. Venis grew up in a poor section of an unnamed European city, working at a relative's restaurant while learning to cook, learning to fight while protecting herself from those who would try to grab her, and teaching herself math in the streets. After the restaurant closed, she was picked up off the streets by the Colonel, who was impressed by her skill in cooking and brought her to work at the Kuonji house. She values Shinra's praise and attention above all else because she feels that Shinra gives her a reason to live. She initially clashes with Ren, who refers to her as Benikō(ベニ公?) in order to prevent himself from laughing at her name. However after the two are kidnapped and Ren allows himself to be beaten in order to protect her, she begins to see him in a new light, although he does inadvertently come into the room in which she is still changing. Miyu Kuonji (久遠寺 未有''Kuonji Miyu'') Voiced by: Yūko Gotō Second oldest of the Kuonji and referred to as "loli" by her older sister due to her being short and maintaining a childish appearance. She constantly protests against being treated or mistaken as child, but she always ends up giving in when the treatment has a small plus side to it (candy, presents, games, hugs, etc.). Ironically, it seems like Miyu is a shotacon though she also seems attracted to Ren as well. She also is the smartest of the sisters, already having graduated college. Miyu claims to have an I.Q. of 240. She is constantly teased by her older sister, Shinra. She created De Niro, an egg shaped robot. Despite her size and figure, she is actually in her twenties. She earns millions by selling her patented inventions through the hour, thus she has a lot of free time to idle around. Miyu was the first of the Kuonji sisters Ren meets when Miyu passes out in the street. Mihato Uesugi (上杉 美鳩''Uesugi Mihato'') Voiced by: Hitomi Ren's older half sister who ran away with him. She is said to hide items in forty-nine different places on her body and has admitted to having a "Brother Complex". After she and Ren became part of the servant staff, she has shown signs of being lonely without him. She works as Miyu's personal maid. She sometimes gets so jealous that Ren is not giving her attention she tries to think of ways of killing the person that is taking his attention, but usually stopped before anything happens. Despite it sounding morbid it is made in situations to be comical. She has a need for glasses. Mihato is called Hato-nee by Ren who she calls Ren-chan. Yume Kuonji (久遠寺 夢''Kuonji Yume'') Voiced by: Shizuka Minamori The youngest of the Kuonji siblings and probably the most stereotypically average one among them as far as personality and personal problems go. Referring to herself with her own name and is usually overlooked by the other sisters. She also seems to show signs of being envious with Shinra's fondness towards Miyu. Her hobbies are repairing radio antennas, reading manga, writing silly imaginative stories and collecting seashells. Only Natose and Ren show notice of her. Her most noticeable feature is her shockingly pink hair. De Niro (デニーロ''De Nīro'') Voiced by: Kazuya Tatekabe Miyu's invention who serves as her attendant. An egg shaped robot with a mouth, not radio controlled but an advanced A.I that gives him free will and thoughts and also a bullying attitude. Likes to molest electronic appliances. Love to sing karaoke, however his voice is designed as a powerful weapon which can cause serious brain damage to people. He also utilizes several other tools and weapons throughout the series such as a drill and some form of a rocket system, however, it is unclear exactly with how many he has been equipped or of what they are capable. Media Visual novel The visual novel was produced by the company Minato Soft first released as an adult game on May 25, 2007 for the PC as a DVD. A version for the PlayStation 2 with adult-content removed, was produced by Minato Soft's sister company Minato Station and released on March 27, 2008 under the title Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de: Otsukae Nikki (君が主で執事が俺で 〜お仕え日記〜). Novels There have been two novel adaptations based on the series. The first, written by Haruka Fuse, is published by Paradigm. The first novel was released on September 19, 2007, and two novels have been published as of November 20, 2007. A third volume will follow on January 25, 2008. The second novel series, written by Fūichirō Noyama, is published by GoodsTrain under their TwinTail Novels label. The first novel was released on September 25, 2007, and two novels will have been published as of December 25, 2007. Manga The manga adaptation began serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's video game and manga magazine Comp Ace on October 26, 2007. The manga is based on the visual novel that preceded it, is written by Hamao Kō and is drawn by Sanbō Shironeko. The first bound volume was released on March 26, 2008 and contained the first five chapters. Anime An anime adaptation, directed by Susumu Kudo (who also developed the story for the original game), is produced by the animation studio A.C.G.T and aired in Japan between January 6 and March 29, 2008 on TV Kanagawa, containing thirteen episodes. The opening theme is "Hizamazuku Made 5 Byo Dake!" by Miyuki Hashimoto, and the ending theme is "Butler Switch On!" (Butler スイッチ オーン!) by Yuko Goto. Audio CDs A set of three drama CDs have been released based on the series. The first was released on August 24, 2007, and the second was released on October 26, 2007; the third followed on December 28, 2007. A radio drama CD was released on November 30, 2007.